Bloodfur
I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I've done a lot of terrible things, and for that I'm so sorry. But I never wanted to hurt any cat. I have more regrets than you can imagine, and they might haunt me for the rest of my life. You don't have to forgive me, and if I'm destined to walk the dark forest, I understand. But I promise I will spend the rest of my life as a loyal ShadowClan warrior. I'll defend my clan with my life, and never break the warrior code again." — Bloodfur to StarClan in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Bloodfur is a dark reddish brown tabby tom with a nick in his right ear and a scar across the side of his neck, yellow eyes. Color Palette / Reference Sheet bloodfur.JPG|Bloodfur color palette Bloodref.png|Bloodfur reference sheet Character Summary Bloodkit is the son of Rainheart and Poppywing. When he was kitted, something went wrong and Poppywing bled to death. It was believed that no kit was born, however, Bloodkit was found in the nest, covered in blood. Despite this news, Bloomfire was unable to convince Rainheart not to kill himself. He only requested that the kit be named Bloodkit, as all he was was a scrap of Poppywing's blood. The medicine cat, Hawkfeather, believed that Bloodkit was a bad omen and would doom ShadowClan. Bloomfire and her mate, Flameheart, raised Bloodkit as their own, and the entire clan vowed never to tell him the truth about his parents. He would believe that Bloomfire and Flameheart were his biological parents. Growing up, Bloodkit was treated differently, and cats always seemed uncomfortable and distrustful of him. He never understood why, and most of the time his parents were his only support. As a kit, Swiftkit became close friends with him, but after Maplefur's death, suddenly avoided him. When ShadowClan warriors continued to be murdered mysteriously, Poisonedsap and her followers used the clan's paranoia to their advantage and accused Bloodfur of murder. At this time, the secret was given away, and Flameheart was forced to tell him the truth about his birth and parents. Bloodfur grew furious with Flameheart and Bloomfire for lying to him and with Revengeheart's persuasion, joined Poisonedsap and her followers in their allegiance with Deserve's Army, vowing to get vengeance on the clan that had wronged him. In an attempt to kill the clan medicine cat, Creamheart, he accidentally killed Cardinalpaw, Bloomfire's kit and a cat he had thought to be his brother for a long time. Bloodfur was exiled from ShadowClan and spent many moons with Deserve's Army, where he sunk into depression and grief. He regretted all he had done, and Castiel encouraged him to fight for what he believed in. Together, Bloodfur, Swiftstalker, and Mistybreeze ran back to the clans and joined them in the fight against Deserve's Army, in which they won. Bloodfur fainted from his wounds and found himself being judged before StarClan, where they decided that he would be worthy of joining them someday. Depthstar allowed Bloodfur back into ShadowClan, but warned him that it would take time for him to earn the trust of his clanmates. Afterwards, Bloodfur takes over the training of Revengeheart's former apprentice, Ebonystripe, and Mistybreeze announces that she is expecting Bloodfur's kits. Kills A list of cats that Bloodfur has directly or indirectly killed. * Silverberry * Cardinalpaw Appearances and Mentions Rainheart's Love Chapter 6 Bloomfire says that she has great news, one of his kits is alive, he was hidden in the blood and moss. Rainheart is surprised at this news, but feels agony pierce his heart at the thought of Poppywing. He shuts his eyes, silently wondering how he could ever live in a world without Poppywing. Even if he has a kit, he will never be Poppywing. His heart is too broken to love anything more. He growls that he doesn't care, feeling his heart twist with misery as he speaks words that he thought he'd never say. He says that the kit means nothing to him now. He opens his eyes and looks down into the shadows of the den, the stench of the fox filling his lungs. He says that all he wants is Poppywing. Poppywing stares at him and whispers that a kit survived. He says that he knows, and her eyes light with disbelief, shocked that he knew this and still killed himself, abandoning their son. Rainheart's happiness fades as he hears the pain in her voice. He moves closer to her and says that he wouldn't have had a mother. Poppywing suddenly snaps that now he doesn't have a father either, and he steps back in surprise. She says that he left their kit to be an orphan. Rainheart stares at her pleadingly, saying she's more important to him, and he'd do anything for her. Poppywing stares back at him in heartache, rasping that if that were true, he should have stayed with their son. After Poppywing leaves, Rainheart silently tells himself that he did the right thing, as he's with Poppywing now. He sits down and stares at his paws, wondering if she'll ever forgive him for this. He looks down into a strange clear pool and sees Bloodkit curled up asleep in the ShadowClan nursery. He feels a flash of admiration for him, then guilt. He silently tells Bloodkit he's sorry, but had to choose Poppywing over him. Bloomfire will take care of him, and he trusts her with him more than anyone. He will be a great warrior. Shadows of Blood Allegiances Bloodpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Brownstripe. Bloodfur is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Bloodfur is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Cardinalpaw. Bloodfur is listed under Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Bloodfur is listed under Allegiance Update 6 as a soldier of Deserve's Army. Bloodfur is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Ebonypaw. - Prologue After Poppywing bleeds to death, Bloomfire, Dewstorm, and Hawkfeather sit in the nursery in silence. Bloomfire stares at the bloody moss under Poppywing. A scrap of moss shifts, and she blinks, wondering if she imagined it. The moss shifts again and squeaks, and she exclaims "Look!", hope filling her heart as she wonders if it could be. The medicine cats look at her in bewilderment as she carefully paws at the moss. It cries again, and she pulls the scrap closer to her to discover it's a kit soaked in blood. He lets out tiny squeaks and parts his jaws to reveal sharp little white teeth. Dewstorm gasps "Great StarClan, a kit!" and hurries to Bloomfire's side, and she pulls the kit close with one paw as she and Dewstorm lick the kit clean of blood. Hawkfeather stares at him, his eyes widening as he whispers that the kit was born in blood, and it's an omen. He will destroy their clan. Dewstorm raises his head and shoots him a bewildered glance, telling him not to be ridiculous. He says if anything, it's a good sign and a miracle. Hawkfeather growls no, and that kit is trouble. Dewstorm growls "Enough, Hawkfeather". Bloomfire studies the kit, then stands and says she has to tell Rainheart, he'll be so happy. She races out of the den, while Dewstorm pulls the kit close. Flameheart looks up when he sees her and stands, quietly asking what's going on and if Poppywing is dead. She gives a small nod and tells him one kit survived, and she needs to tell Rainheart. When Bloomfire finds Rainheart outside the fox den, she tells him she has great news. One of his kits is alive. He was hidden in the blood and moss. She tries to sound happy, but her voice shakes. Rainheart growls that he doesn't care, and that kit means nothing to him now. All he wants is Poppywing. Rainheart tells her to name the kit Bloodkit, as that's all he is, a scrap of Poppywing's blood. He then jumps into the fox den where he's killed by the fox. During Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil, Poisonedsap asks Depthstar what they'll do with the kit. Depthstar hesitates and asks where it is. She tells him he's being suckled by Sunflower, but she's far too old to have to take care of another kit. She says perhaps she can take him in. Bluerain leaps to her paws and tells her not to be ridiculous, as he's her son's kit, and if anyone is to take him in, surely it's her. Foxshine retorts that the kit is also Poppywing's, and she has some right to him too. Poisonedsap snorts that they're both far too old to be raising a kit. Depthstar draws in a deep breath and says that he has considered something and has consulted Cobratail about it. He agrees with his suggestion. Bloomfire looks at Depthstar curiously, wondering who he's chosen. She hopes it isn't Poisonedsap. Something about her rubs her the wrong way. She thinks perhaps Sunflower or Diamondrain. When Depthstar says Bloomfire's name, she jumps a little, her eyes widening when she meets his gaze, Suddenly every cat in the clan has their eyes on her. She asks "Y-yes?". Depthstar twitches his tail and asks if she'd like to raise Rainheart's kit. Bloomfire is speechless for a moment. Bluerain murmurs that she and Flameheart would be fine parents. Bloomfire says she wasn't prepared for this and hesitates, looking at Flameheart and asking what he thinks. He twitches his ear and says he's wanted to raise kits, but he always imagined that they would be theirs. He pauses and says that if they do this, they would have to raise him to believe that he's theirs. They could never have kits of their own. Bloomfire flicks her tail and says they don't need to lie to him. Flameheart tilts his head and quietly asks if she'd rather have him know that his mother died giving birth to him and his father didn't want to stay with him. Bloomfire's heart sinks, and she thinks for a moment before quietly agreeing, raising her head to Depthstar and saying they'll take him. Depthstar dips his head and thanks her. He looks down at the clan and tells them that for the kit's sake, no cat is to say a word about his real parents. They know as much as he does. He says that they must protect the kit from the truth. When Depthstar asks Bloomfire what she'll name him, she immediately says Bloodkit. There are several gasps, and even Flameheart casts her a startled look, echoing the name. Bloomfire quietly says that it was Rainheart's last request, and she cannot ignore it. It's quiet for a moment, then Depthstar says alright, Bloodkit it is. Hawkfeather asks if every cat is okay with this. The clan turn their attention to Hawkfeather, who steps forward, bristling. He says that kit was born in blood, and to make matters worse, they decide to call him "Bloodkit". Depthstar twitches his tail and asks Hawkfeather what he's saying. Hawkfeather goes to the meeting rock to join Depthstar and says this is an omen from StarClan, and it's not good. Depthstar hesitates and starts to tell him to listen, but Hawkfeather cuts him off, his eyes a light with unease. He insists that the kit is trouble, and he knows an omen when he sees one. He raises his head to the sky and claims that one day, Bloodkit will do great harm to their clan. - Chapter 1 Bloodkit is sitting in the corner of the nursery, watching uncertainly as Swiftkit and Stonekit fight. Bloomfire says his name, and he jumps a little, turning to see her laying behind him, gazing at him sympathetically as she suggests he play with his denmates. He hesitates and shifts closer to her, quietly saying that they play so rough, and they probably won't like him anyway. Bloomfire tells him not to be silly and licks his head, saying of course they'll like him. She encourages him to go on and say hello. Bloodkit watches as the kits circle each other, worrying that he'll get hurt. Bloomfire murmurs "go on" and gently nudges him with her nose, and he hesitantly pads over to him. He starts to say hello when Swiftkit rears back to avoid Stonekit's claws, and Bloodkit leaps back just before Swiftkit bumps into him. He stammers "Hello" again, and Stonekit pauses, flicking his eyes to him and growling "Oh, it's him". He says that they don't want to play with him because of something Hawkfeather said, but before he can finish, Poisonedsap growls a warning. Bloodkit wonders what Hawkfeather said about him, his tail drooping. He silently thinks even the medicine cat hates him. He notes that as long as he could remember, every cat in the clan behaves differently around him. Some outright ignore him or cast him cold glances, while others look at him with a great deal of sympathy in their eyes. He can't understand why, and constantly tries to think of what he'd done to make the clan act so strangely around him. Swiftkit looks at Stonekit sharply, then steps toward Bloodkit and tells him to nevermind Stonekit, he can play with him. Bloodfur asks "I can?", blinking in surprise, and behind him, Bloomfire purrs. Swiftkit says of course and waves his tail happily, adding that they can play moss ball. Poisonedsap tells them to go into the clearing, and Swiftkit races out of the nursery with a ball of moss, calling to Bloodkit to come on. He hesitates, staring out into the clearing uncertainly. He notes that he doesn't like to leave the nursery. It seems like every time he does, some cat would look at him funny or murmur a strange comment. When Swiftkit asks if he's coming, Bloodkit is about to refuse when he notices the amount of friendliness in his eyes. Only Bloomfire and Flameheart have ever looked at him with such acceptance. He notes that he's always been wary of Poisonedsap's kits before, as they always play so violently and seem mean. He notes that Swiftkit seems very friendly when he's not around his brother. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Bloodfur is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Ebonypaw. Gallery Tumblr oktbib4jkx1vgq8iuo3 r1 500.jpg|Bloodkit design Tumblr oktbib4jkx1vgq8iuo2 r1 1280.jpg|Bloodpaw design Tumblr opnmqjDs3M1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Old Bloodfur design Bloodfurheader.jpg|Bloodfur chapter header bloodmisty.jpg|Bloodfur and Mistybreeze bloodswift.jpg|Bloodkit and Swiftkit cardinalpawdeath.jpg|Bloodfur, Cardinalpaw, and Creamheart sob1.jpg|Bloodfur on the old cover of Shadows of Blood sob2.jpg|Bloodfur on an older cover of Shadows of Blood Bloodfur.png|Bloodkit with Mistykit when she first opens her eyes Scare.png|Bloodpaw scaring Hawkfeather Moonstone1.JPG|Bloodfur during the attack on the medicine cats blood.png|Bloodfur sticker / button design Family.png|Bloodpaw with Bloomfire, Flameheart, and their kits DhTrZEmVQAAArEL.jpg|Bloodfur with Deserve Coverrrrrrr.png|Bloodfur on the cover of Shadows of Blood Blood.JPG|Dawnmist and Bloodfur Bloodfur2.JPG|Bloodfur design 20180625 223507.jpg.png|Ancient art featuring Bloodfur 20180625 223330 (1).jpg.png|Ancient art of Bloodfur 20180625 223319.jpg|Ancient art of Bloodfur 20180625 223307.jpg.png|Ancient art of Bloodfur 20180625 223240.jpg.png|Ancient art of Bloodfur Through the fire by cardinalpaw-d50ktr1.jpg|Ancient art featuring Bloodfur Roleplay characters by cardinalpaw-d4llmyv.jpg|Ancient art featuring Bloodfur casblood.png|Bloodfur with Castiel pic.png bloodcover.png Backcover3.png|Bloodfur on the cover of Cardinalpaw's Destiny Ebonycove2r.png|Bloodfur on the cover of Ebonypaw's Loss suddenly.png|Bloodfur and Mistybreeze mistyblood.png|Bloodfur and Mistybreeze cuddling Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters